The Return Of Sian Powers
by randomgirlPLL
Summary: It's been 3 years since Sophie was left heartbroken by her former fiancée Sian. Sophie tries to avoid the topic even this long after, with Ryan back from Ibiza for good Sophie is happy to have a familiar face around. Little does she know Sian's back… with a secret!
1. Chapter 1

The return of Sian Powers

**a/n:this is my first story so please don't hate on me too hard. thanks enjoy!**

Chapter** 1**

It's been 3 years since Sophie was left heartbroken by her former fiancée Sian. Sophie tries to avoid the topic even this long after, with Ryan back from Ibiza for good Sophie is happy to have a familiar face around. Little does she know Sian's back… with a secret!

**Sophie POV**

So Rosie's back from London, my dad and Jack are back from Germany and my moms got a boyfriend Tim. Maddie (my beautiful girlfriend) is off with a few of her friends from college to western-super-mare. Me, well I'm left on my lonesome…yay!

Still to this very day my mom still seems to be obsessed with Sian.

Rosie randomly broke the silence "so guess who I bumped into when I was with Sam!"-Sam is her new flavour of the month.

My mom quickly replied as if she knew the answer "oh who love?"

Rosie gave a small smile with a hint of nervousness "Sian".

My voice breaks with an irritable cough, and then I just stare with a spoon full of weetabix. Feeling like I'm about to throw up. "Wait what? No, no that can't be she's in Southport with her mom" I declined it all very quickly. Rosie gives me a sigh of disappointment "oh get real Sophie that was three years ago. She moved with her now ex-girlfriend Chloe. We talk all the time!" that last line was said with TOO much pride! My mom smiled at me and simply said "oh love how is she these days?"

A slight look of concern crossed my mothers face as she saw me brace myself for the answer. Rosie began "well…"

I politely interrupted "excuse me; I have to leave great seeing you this morning. I err have work, Dev will moan if I'm late he's off to visit Sunita's stone". My mom joyfully said "oh well have a good day honey" and carried on eating. I turned around with no expression on my face and replied "mom it's work"

Works was a long day today. I keep wondering if I should tell Maddie about Rosie seeing and still being in touch with my ex fiancée a.k.a the love of my life a.k.a Sian Powers. Just as I'm about to lock up the door opens… without looking up I said "we're closed, sorry"

"I just want to talk Soph" a voice I remembered so clearly. I look up slowly.

It can't be… It is it's…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sophie POV**

Ryan Connor! Long time no see, last time I saw this fella he packed his bags and flew off to Ibiza not long after I learnt how to walk again…I'm totally over it. "Well hello there, thought you were living the dream, you know partying it up" I said sarcastically. A snarky smile drawn across his face "yeah well babe I hate to rain on your lesbian parade but I'm back for good this time" he then jumped onto the counter and stole a packet of cigarettes. "I hope you'll be paying for them" my death stare was back I always seemed to save it just for him. He just giggled, I looked up at him and joined in. "I heard about Tina. I'm sorry I know you were quite close" the sympathy in his eyes was true and real and a single tear dropped from my eye before he jumped down and wiped it with a singular finger. "Thank you, and yeah we were after Sian I don't know we just connected". He looked to the floor as I mentioned her name; glad it's not just me that's freaked out by the thought of her living 5 minutes away

After an hour of chatting pure rubbish in the shop Ryan kindly walked me to my flat where Maddie and I moved into last month. We have a room to let and I just don't know who would be suitable. "I don't think Maddie and I are ever going to find a perfect room mate, a look of confusion swept his face "why what's wrong with living here?". I take a deep breath in and silently let it out, "well believe it or not most people in Manchester still don't want to live with a lesbian couple". That sudden look of mischief crossed his eyes and suddenly he broke his smug smirk to speak "well I need a place to stay, can't be living in that pub with Liz" a slight chuckle left both of our lips. "And what about the rent?" nervous to know the answer I shy away but he gently replies "I got a job. I work at the bistro Steph helped me get it". I nod and smile "welcome then room mate, Maddie gets back in a few days she's gone to western-super-mare with some of her friends from college".

As much as it pains me to say and it does but…gosh it's good to talk to someone after all this Tina business, especially since her killers still out there.

I really have missed him!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a short chapter but I want to incorporate your ideas so write reviews on what you would like to see happen and I'll see if I can include them in chapter 4!**

**Chapter 3 **

**Ryan's POV**

"You sure Maddie won't mind me living here? I don't want to intrude in your love nest!" I said with a small chuckle as I moved in the last of my bags. "No, anyway it will be good to have my best friend and girlfriend living with me!" she excitedly pointed out.

I'm quite nervous about meeting Maddie; I mean I know what's happening even if Sophie doesn't yet. "Soph do you think Maddie will, you know like me?" I said nervously and Sophie being Sophie sarcastically said "no I can see it now here on the sports channel we have the knockout round between Ryan Connor and Maddie Heath!" she then had a huge grin on her face. It was just like before.

"I know this is a cold topic but Sian. You haven't really mentioned her since I came back! Are you okay? Look I know you took the break up hard but to truly get over it or even her you need to talk about it now. I mean when was the last time you had a proper conversation about what happened?" after I said that I clinched closed one eye and got ready for my punch but instead she simply let out sigh and said "early 2012, but Maddie found the hymn service booklet we had the other day". As usual she changed the subject "so let's get these unpacked follow me to your room Mr. Connor"

What else could I say! She's hiding how she feels she needs to talk but that's the thing I don't want to push her to. I just wish she'd open up about it all…


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE/ **

Sorry I haven't posted a chapter I've been super busy but chapter 4 should hopefully be up Saturday coming...

please review and tell me what you would like to see next with Maddie and Ryan.

also I would like to add that I am thinking of starting up another story so please say which couple you would like me to write for.

_**MANY THANKS,**_

randomgirlPLL


End file.
